movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo
' '''Turbo '''is the main antagonist in Disney's 2012 film ''Wreck-It Ralph. He was the main character of his own game, TurboTime, and later disguised himself as King Candy, and became the corrupt ruler of the kingdom of the racing game Sugar Rush Speedway ''and turned Vanellope into a glitch. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Personality He seems to be psychotic, greedy, egocentric, sadistic, manipulative, and eccentric. The character himself loved attention from gamers playing his original game called ''TurboTime. Appearance In his disguise, Turbo appears to be a diminutive man with gray hair, a purple tailcoat, white shirtfront, red tie, gold and caramel pants, purple shoes with red gumdrops, and a red crown while in his true form, he is a diminutive man with gray skin, yellow eyes and teeth, a red and white racing outfit and helmet. History Before Wreck-It Ralph Back when Litwak's Arcade first opened, TurboTime was one of the most popular games in the arcade. Turbo loved the attention from gamers playing his game. When the new game RoadBlasters arrived at Litwak's, Turbo became jealous when the game's players were playing RoadBlasters. He decided to abandon his own game and jump into RoadBlasters, in which he caused both TurboTime and RoadBlasters to go out of order for his despicable and arrogant behavior. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' After getting eaten by a Cy-Bug, he morphed into a Cy-Bug giving him good strength, and the ability to fly. He first appears in his Cy-Bug form after he slaps Ralph and then saying "Welcome to the boss level!". Because of Ralph jumping into other games, he is the most powerful virus at Litwak's Arcade, giving him the capability of taking over any game he wants. He then fights Ralph and takes him up to the air, then Ralph attempted suicide by falling down to the Diet Coke lava. However, Vanellope rescued Ralph alive by driving in her car before the lava explodes, which causes him and the Cy-Bugs to die inside of the lava. Since arcade game characters can't regenerate out of their own games and Turbo was outside of his own game (which is out of order for good), he is gone for good. Trivia *Turbo, as King Candy, seems to resemble the Mad Hatter, a character from another animated Disney film Alice in Wonderland. Category:Disney Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Liars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animated Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who can fly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Insects Category:Bullies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Saboteurs Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic villain Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Usurper Category:Killjoy Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutated Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Clawed Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Speedster Category:Scapegoat Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Villains